


New Perspective

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Others when I think of them - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autism, Autistic!Phil, Autistic!Tony Stark, Dan and Phil friendship, Fluff, Helpful Bruce Banner, NO PHAN, XD, autistic!Jack, helpful mark and felix, i'll put in any other fandom i think up, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book for all fandoms. These will all be one-shots. And they will all have autistic characters in them. </p><p>If I offend anyone reading this, please comment or message me and I will try to fix the problem as soon as I can.<br/>And fandoms mentioned I do not own (Sadly) so yea ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to the Beach (D&P 1)

"Dan! Come on!" Phil yelled through the apartment. 

"Hold on Phil." Dan called back.

Phil stood in the lounge room and slipped on his soft, cotton shirt.

"Ready to go to the beach Phil?" Dan asked, walking into the lounge.

Phil made a noise of happiness, and flapped his hands a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes, LET'S GO!"

The two left the apartment and walked to the tube. They walked down the stairs and went through the card-check thing and waited for their tube. Phil was softly shaking his hands.

"You okay Phil?" Dan asked, as they boarded the tube and sat down

"It's a bit loud." Phil admits.

"Here." Dan says, pulling out some headphones and handing them to Phil.

Phil nods in thanks and put them headphones in his ears and listens to the music. Dan smiled as he noticed that Phil was mouthing the words. Dan pulled out his own headphones and turned on his music. The trip would take an hour and a half to get there.

Phil's headphones blocked out the noise pretty well, but about forty-five minutes in he started getting agitated. The plastic seats were getting uncomfortable and it irritated his back a bit. He looked over to see Dan playing on his phone. He reached over and gently tapped Dan's hand. Dan looked up. 

"My back." Phil said.

"Is the chair irritating it?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded.

Dan reached down into the small extra bag that they had brought. It had some stim toys in it, such as putty and a bi-colored squish ball. It also had some books and a chew pendant in it too. Dan grabbed a small pillow and placed it behind Phil.

"Better?" he asked.

Phil nodded in affirmation and went to his phone and started to play crossy-roads. Phil found this game relaxing. Dan double checked that Phil was alright before going back to his phone. 

Finally, forty minutes later, they were at their stop for the beach. They gathered up their beach items, the cushion and anything else and left the tube.

"Do you want to make a vlog about this?" Dan asked Phil.

"Yeah!" Phil said excited.

Dan pulled out his little, portable camera that he took everywhere and turned it on.

"Hello people. Dan here." Dan started.

"And Phil!"

"And were at Priory Bay Beach! What are we going to do here Phil?" Dan said.

Phil looked into the camera and said, "Steal the children." with a perfectly strait face.

"What?" Dan asked with a laugh.

"I'm just kidding. We're going to build sandcastles and play in the ocean!" Phil announced, his hands flapping excitedly.

"That is exactly what we're doing, sandcastles and ocean playing." Dan said smiling.

"Now for a fifteen minute taxi ride to the beach and we're ready to make sandcastles." Phil announced before Dan turned off the camera. 

They caught a taxi and spent the next fifteen minutes talking about what they should do at the beach.

"Sandcastle competition." Phil says happily.

"Like, who can build the best one?" Dan asked to be sure.

"Yup." Phil said, popping the 'p'.

"Sounds fun. And the fans can vote on who wins." Dan suggests.

"We're here!" Phil says excitedly, jumping out of the taxi.

Dan paid the driver and they grabbed their bags and ran to the beach. They set up their towels, Phil's being softer than Dan's. Dan pulled out his camera again and Phil sat on his towel. He took his shirt off and grabbed the sunblock.

"And we're at the beach! I hope it doesn't get too hot today." Dan says, as Phil put on some sunblock, then slipping on his cotton shirt again.

"Me either. Can we build the sandcastles now?" Phil asks, taking the camera and handing Dan the sunblock.

"Do you want to make them now?" Dan says, applying the white cream to his skin.

Phil nods his head.

Dan looks at he camera. "Looks like were making the sandcastles first. Okay, so we're each going to make a castle and we're going to have you guys vote on who's is the best."

Phil point to himself and mouths 'me' in the back round.

"Let's get the shovels and make some castles." Dan said sassily. "How long should we have to make the castles?"

Phil puts his finger on his chin and pretends to think, "How about..... thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes it is people. Let's go."

Dan set up the camera on a bag facing the two of them. Phil set an alarm on his phone.

"Three-" Dan started.

"-Two-"

"-One-"

"-GO!" Phil yelled.

They spent the next half hour digging sand, getting ocean water, putting the sand in the castle molds and making walls for their castles. 

"TIME!" Phil yelled as his alarm went off.

"Mine's clearly going to win." Dan said. His castle was a mound of sand with a pillar of sand on top and other pillars of sand around the base of the sand mound. Somehow he managed to find a tiny Great Britain flag.

"Where did you get the flag?" Phil asked, staring at it.

"I found it in the sand." Dan said.

"Really?" Phil asked, incredulous.

"Yes really!" Dan said.

"Anyway." Phil said, putting his arms out, "I'm clearly going to win this." 

Phil's castle was five pillars in the shape the the dots on a dice, and a square castle piece on top of the middle pillar.

Dan and Phil jumped as someone shouted. 

"WATCH OUT!" 

They two fell backwards as a football came flying through the air. They covered their eyes as the ball landed and kicked up sand. When the sand left the air they looked to see where it landed. Dan's eyed widened.

The football had landed right on Phil's sandcastle.

"I am so sorry." A man said, running up to them, grabbing the football.

"I-It's okay." Phil said, staring at his once-was castle.

"You sure? I'm really sorry." the man said again.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a sandcastle." Phil said, smiling.

The man smiled back and ran back to his buddy.

"You're not mad?" Dan asked.

"Nah, not really. Now I can just make another one!" Phil said happily, running his hands through the cool sand.

He was a bit sad, but running his hands through the sand helped. And now he had an excuse to make more sandcastles, so all was well.

Dan laughed. "Well get to it. I'm going into the ocean."

"Have fun, don't drown." Phil said, packing sand into another mold.

Dan ran to the ocean and splashed around like the inner five year old he was. By this time Phil realized that the camera was still going. He walked over and picked it up and turned it to an oblivious Dan.

"It's a wild Dan frolicking in the ocean waves. I don't really want to get wet because then the sand sticks to me and that feeling is very unpleasant." he turned the camera to himself, "It irritates my feet when I walk in my sandals and then it sticks to my back and it's like 'no'. So I am happy to stay here and play with the sand and sit on my comfy towel." Phil rambled. 

He turned the camera off and continued making his sandcastle. Dan was still playing in the water when a shadow came over Phil. He looked up to see a smirking man, who had the face of someone who thought they were 'all that'.

"Hello." He said, smiling at the new person.

"Aren't you too old to be making sandcastles?" The man asked snottily.

"No. everyone should make sandcastles. It's fun." Phil defended. 

"It's for kids. Are you some sort of freaky man-child?" The man said.

Phil was stunned. Why people thought they could make fun of random strangers was beyond him.

"I am perfectly normal, thank you very much." Phil said.

The man laughed, and kicked the sandcastle Phil was in the middle of making. Phil let out a small shout.

Dan, who was enjoying himself by sitting in the cool water turned around when he heard a distressed call from behind him. He saw Phil kneeling in front of a pile of sand and a man standing over him. Dan stood up and made his way over.

"You're anything but normal." The man said.

Dan saw Phil look down at his hands. Dan walked up to the man and pushed him.

"Leave him alone why don't you." he said.

"You protecting the man-child?" the man asked.

"He is my friend, thank you. And yes I am protecting the man who likes to act like a child every once in a while. We all like acting like children so you can just go away." Dan said, staring the offending man down.

The man gave one last look of disgust before walking away. 

Phil was sitting on the ground, listening to the man. The words he had said hurt him. He started biting on his hand so he wouldn't cry. He wasn't that different, was he? He didn't notice that Dan had sat down until someone gently removed his hand from his mouth. 

"Come on don't do that." Dan said, softly, "here."

Dan handed Phil the chew pendant from the bag and Phil nodded gratefully and bit on it. 

"Do you want to go home?" Dan asked.

"Please." Phil said, before he resumed biting the pendant.

They gathered up their things, dusted themselves off and walked back to where they could get a taxi to the tube. The trip back was worse than the trip there. Phil was agitated the whole way, the louder noises giving him a headache and the lights hurting his eyes. Dan gave him the putty so Phil could squeeze it into different shapes and sunglasses to shield his eyes from the lights. 

When they got home, Phil dropped his stuff and went straight to his room. Dan sighed, put the things away and went to check on Phil. He knocked on the door, announcing his entrance and walked in. Phil was just slipping on his pajama shirt.

"You'll be okay for the night?" Dan whispered, not wanting to be too loud.

"Yeah, I just need to sleep." Phil said.

"Alright. I'll be in the lounge if you need me. Goodnight." Dan said.

"Night." Phil told him as Dan walked out, shutting the door making sure that Phil's room was as silent as possible.

Phil turned off all the lights and shut the curtains. After this was done he crawled into bed and covered himself with his weighted blanket. He loved it when he laid on his stomach and the blanket put a slight pressure on his back. As soon as he laid down on his pillow, he was out like a light.


	2. Touch (D&P 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get anything wrong, please tell me, as I don't want anyone to feel offended or anything  
> I want to be as accurate as possible

"Ready to go out?" Dan yelled to Phil who was in his room

"One second!" Phil yelled back. 

Dan could hear rummaging around before Phil walked out. 

"Ready? I have earbuds just in case." Dan said. 

Phil held up his special bag. "Ready." He smiled. Phil's special bag, today, was a bag of chew rings, play dough, and a ziploc bag or rice. Some days it has other items, but Phil always chooses what gets to be put into it. 

His hands were flapping excitedly, "Lets gooooooooo." he said, running out the door.

Dan laughed and followed him out, locking the door behind him. 

"Where to first?" Dan asked. 

"Electronic store. I need a new phone charger." Phil said. 

Dan asked, "And why do you need that?"

Phil blushed, "I may have broken mine yesterday."

"Alright, electronic store it is." Dan laughed. 

They walked to the store, talking to some fans on the way, and playing a bit of Pokemon GO!. 

"I'm gonna look at a new case okay Phil? Meet my by that display," Dan pointed to a case of video games, "when you're done."

"Got it D-Slice." Phil said, walking off. 

Dan sighed and went to the case display. 

Phil stood up from finding the right charger when suddenly he was being hugged. His whole body tensed up. The hug ended quickly.

"I'm so sorry, I just got over excited." a teenage girl said. 

Phil smiled at the girl. "It's quite alright," even if he was still tense, "What's your name?"

"Olivia." the girls said. 

"Hello Olivia, would you like a picture?" Phil asked.

"Yes please." the girl beamed at him. 

Olivia pulled out her phone and turned it selfie style. Phil smiled at the camera with her and she took the picture. 

"Thank you!" she said happily. 

"No problem. Have a good day." Phil smiled as she walked away. 

He relaxed in relief when she left. It's not that he didn't love meeting his fans, it was the unexpected contact. He walked from the area he was in towards the video game display where Dan was standing. 

"Found it?" Dan asked. 

"Yup." Phil said, no longer tense. 

"Lets pay then."

They went to the cashier and payed for the case and charger.

"My turn to confess." Dan said as they walked into the street. "I somehow managed to rip up my shirt a few days ago. I wanna replace it."

Phil chuckled, "Off to the clothes shop."

They walked down the street and into the clothes shop.

"Wait here, I'll only be five minutes." Dan said.

Phil nodded and played Candy Crush on his phone. After about seven minutes he looked up and didn't see Dan. Shrugging, Phil decided to go and look for him. He walked into and aisle, and not noticing the puddle of water, slipped. Dropping his phone, he crashed to the floor. A second later, a twenty-ish year old man came around the corner.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushing up to Phil.

"Yeah." Phil groaned sitting up, "I'm fine."

"Let me help you." the man said. 

"I-" Phi was cut off by being hoisted to his feet.

"There ya go." the man said, brushing off Phil's shoulders. 

"Th-thanks." Phil stuttered. 

The man smiled and walked away. 

Phil took a shaky breath. He was okay, he was okay. The man was just helping. All the same, he started tapping his hand on this thigh to help calm himself. Phil walked out of the aisle and looked down another to see Dan still looking at some shirts. 

"Dan." Phil called. 

Dan looked up, "Phil?"

Phil walked up to him, "It's been ten minutes."

"Has it?" Dan asked, looking at his phone. "Oops."

Phil giggled a bit, hand still tapping. 

"Well, I found it." Dan said, holding up said shirt. 

"Lets go pay then." Phil said, leading him to the register. 

Dan followed his friend, pretending not to notice his tapping hand. 

When the shirt was paid for, they walked out of the store.

"Starbucks?" Dan asked. 

Phil nodded. 

After they got Starbucks they went to the rest of the stores they needed to go to. Luck must not have been on Phil's side today. He was hugged again, people would accidentally hit against his arm, would run into him. It was not a good day. 

They were in the last store and Phil was ready to go home. About fifteen minutes ago he got out some play dough and started squishing it. Phil didn't notice, but he had started rocking from one foot to the other as well. 

Dan came back from the register and they walked out. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asked, slightly worried. 

"Fine." Phil tried to say convincingly.

"Home?" Dan asked. 

Phil nodded.

"Walk or tube?" 

Phil thought about it. Walking would be people bumping into him, but tube would be sitting next to a person he didn't want to be next to for an extended period of time.

"Walk."

Dan nodded and they started walking. Dan got the earbuds from his pocket and handed them to Phil who nodded appreciatively. 

Phil stuck them in his pone and turned on his music. Unlike some people who wanted silence, Phil was better when all he could hear was one thing, usually music. He took Dan's hand, trusting him to lead the way home, and closed his eyes just listening to the music. 

Dan knew Phil would soon be overwhelmed when said man took his hand. 

When they got to the apartment complex, Dan tapped Phil's shoulder signaling they were there. Phil immediately took his hand away from Dan's and took out the earbuds. They were headed to the stairs when an elderly woman bumped into Phil.

"I'm sorry deary." she said, patting his shoulder and walking away. 

Dan noticed the way Phil was starting to space out. He went up to him and tried to lead him to the stairs. But as he went to reach out to him, Phil flinched away and bolted for the stairs. Dan cursed and ran after him.

"Phil!" 

Dan ran up the stairs, trying to catch up to his friend. Just as Dan reached their floor, he heard a door slam. 

"Dammit." Dan said, running for the apartment. 

He opened the door and went to Phil's room, which was locked. 

Phil heard Dan trying his doorknob and pressed himself farther into the corner or his room, rocking back and forth. He couldn't have anyone in here. They would touch him, and he couldn't have that. No people. 

"Phil please open up." he heard Dan say from the other side of the door. 

Phil shook his head, forgetting that Dan couldn't see him. No one could come in. He knew Dan would keep asking, but he's never forced his way into his room before. 

Phil kept rocking in the corner for a while longer before he felt himself calming down. He didn't hear Dan anymore, but knew he was sitting by his door, waiting to be let in. After about three more minutes, Phil stood up and unlocked his door then went and laid on his bed.

Dan hearing the click of the lock, stood up and softly opened the door. 

"Phil?"

Phil hummed in response.

"You okay now?" Dan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, making sure not to be touching his friend. 

"Yeah, mostly. To many people touched me today." Phil said. 

"Ahhhh, the random hugs and the being bumped into quite a few times." Dan said.

Phil nodded. 

"Do you just want to go to sleep then?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright." Phil replied, looking over. 

"It's perfectly fine." Dan said, reaching for the weighted blanket. He motioned to it asking Phil if he wanted it. 

Phil nodded and Dan draped it over him.

"Thanks Dan." he said, eyes already drifting shut. 

"Night Phil." Dan said, getting up to make sure the room was dark. 

"Night." Phil yawned drifting off to sleep. 

Dan smiled as he shut the bedroom door.


	3. NOTE

okay, this used to be just Dan and Phil but I'm changing it. I'm making this an all across the fandoms story one-shot book thing because I have a few ideas but not Dan and Phil so I'm gonna make this and everything book.

I have some ideas for the following fandoms

Avengers  
Jacksepticeye  
Markiplier  
more Dan and Phil  
KickThePJ

 

and as soon as I think of others I'll make a one-shot

I'll gladly take any suggestions whether it be fandoms, characters, or scenarios

And again, if anything I write offends anyone please comment or message me what it is so I can fix it as soon as I can

Thank you ^-^  
-fullofcrazyness


	4. Frustration (Avengers 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been in his lab all day trying to fix one of his gadgets but he can't get it right and starts getting stressed and frustrated. JARVIS has to call Bruce away from the movie the Avengers are watching to go and calm him down. 
> 
>  
> 
> as always, if I've offended anyone please let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can, (Sorry if I seem paranoid always asking this)

Bruce walked into the common floor living room to find the Avengers watching a movie.

“What movie are ya’ll watching?” Bruce asked, sitting on the couch next to Thor.

“Lord of the Rings.” Clint said.

Bruce nodded and looked around, noticing that their engineer was missing.

“Where’s Tony?” he asked.

“In the lab.” Steve said, “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Bruce said.

They settled down and continued watching the movie. About thirty minutes later they were interrupted by JARVIS.

“Dr. Banner, Sir need you in the lab. Code A.”

“I’ll be down right away.” Bruce said, getting up and hurrying towards the elevator.

“What is this … Code A?” Thor asked confused.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a science thing.” Bruce said as the elevator door shut.

He anxiously shifted his weight from side to side. This hadn't happened in a while. He wondered what set it off. 

“Tony?” Bruce called out as the elevator doors opened again, noticing that the usually blasting music was no longer playing. “Tony.” Bruce called again, walking into the lab. He was met with a screwdriver being thrown his way. Dodging the tool he looked around to find the man who had thrown it. Tony was standing by one of his desk glaring at the screen muttering angrily at it. Slowly, Bruce made his way over.

"What's wrong Tony?" He asked.

Tony spun around and glared at Bruce. "Go away."

Bruce shook his head and stood his ground. 

"I said. Go. Away." Tony said, reaching for another tool to throw.

Quickly, Bruce jumped forward and enveloped Tony in a weird like hug from behind. Tony made yelped as Bruce landed on his back and tried to fight to get free. Bruce only held on tighter, hoping the pressure would help calm his friend. 

"G-Go... leave m-me al-one." Tony said, tears coming to his eyes, his legs shaking a little. Sensing this, Bruce slowly lowered them to the ground where they could sit.  
"Only if you calm down a bit and tell me what happened." Tony shook his head, but started leaning into the touch. Sensing that he was calming down, Bruce loosened his hold. Tony shifted around until his knees were to his chest and hands were in his hair. Bruce felt him start to slowly rock back and forth. 

“Tony.” Bruce said, “Look at me.”

Tony didn’t listen and continued to rock.

“Tony.” Bruce said again with a little more force.

After a second the man lifted his head. “Brucie?”

Bruce took the man’s hands and tried to untangle them from his hair. “Can you let go of your hair Tony?” Slowly but surely Tony let his hair go and Bruce guided his hands to his lap. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“The equation, I couldn’t get it right.” Tony said, his voice speeding up. “I tried so many time. Nothing worked, nothing worked nothing worked…” All of a sudden Tony’s hand flew out of Bruce’s and went towards his head. Just before he could smack himself, Bruce caught them.

“Shhh. It’s alright Tony. Let’s take a break.”

Tony whined and his hands twitched, but Bruce had them in a tight but not a painful grip.

“Come on, up we get.” Bruce said, pulling Tony to his feet. 

Bruce led them to the elevator, holding most of Tony’s weight. “We’ll go straight to your floor. And we can get you into your soft PJ’s and weighted blanket. It’s alright Tony.”

Tony nodded, not wanting to speak at the moment. He clung to Bruce the whole elevator ride and as he was led to his room. Bruce set him down on his bed and went to the dressed and pulled out two pairs of pajamas.

“Red or Blue?” Bruce asked. 

“Blue.” came Tony’s whispered response. 

“Blue it is.” Bruce said, putting the red pair where they went. He handed them to Tony and politely turned around as Tony put them on. There was a tap on his shoulder signaling that Tony was done. “Do you want your blanket?” Bruce asked. Tony nodded, and went to sit on the bed again. Bruce got the 13 pound blanket from the closet. He walked back over to Tony and draped it over his shoulders. “Now you’re gonna curl up under this and sleep for a bit. And when you wake up we can go to the lab, if you’re feeling better, and figure out that equation alright?” Bruce said. 

“Ok.” Tony whispered, laying down and curling under the blanket. 

“JARVIS, lights at 10% please.” Bruce said, knowing exactly what Tony needed. “Yes sir.” JARVIS said, lowering the lights. The room was almost pitch black, but you could still make your way around the room. 

“You alright Tony?” Bruce asked. 

"Yeah. Night Brucie." Tony whispered, turning to lay on his side.

"Goodnight Tony." Bruce said, closing the bedroom door behind him.


	5. NYC (Jacksepticeye 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, as always If I get anything seriously wrong/inaccurate, please tell me, as I don't want anyone to feel offended or anything  
> I want to be as accurate as possible

“JACK WAKE UP!!!” 

 

Jack jumped awake with a yell.

 

“MARK!”

 

He looked up to see the black haired man laughing. Jack groaned and flopped back down on the bed. 

 

“Fukin idiot.” he groaned. 

 

“Ya love me.” Mark said from the other bed in the hotel room. 

 

“Yeah I do.” Jack said, still laying on the bed.

 

“Get up.” Mark said, throwing a pillow at him.

 

“Fiiiine.”

 

Jack groaned and rolled out of the hotel bed. He grabbed the clothes that he had laid out the night before and went into the bathroom and took his shower. Ten minutes later he got out, got dressed in jeans and his grey shirt, brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. Wadding up his pajamas and walked out of the bathroom where Mark went in to take his shower. Chuckling, he folded his clothes and put them back in his bag. Jack slowly started spinning in the middle of the room, waiting for Mark to get out. Other than Mark’s humming and the water from the shower, it was totally silent in the room. Jack liked that. He didn’t even notice that Mark had gotten out of the shower and came back into the room until he heard a light chuckle. 

 

“Getting ready for the day?” Mark asked, throwing his pajamas into his suitcase. 

 

Jack stopped spinning and grabbed his coat. “Yup. Let’s go down to breakfast.” 

 

“Alright alright. No need to rush.” Mark said putting his shoes on. 

 

“Fooooood.” Jack said standing by the door. 

 

“Fooooood.” Mark mocked him walking out the door.

 

They talked about what they were going to do that day as they made their way to the hotel cafe thingy. 

 

“MARK! JACK!” a voice shouted from across the cafe.

 

“FELIX!!!” The two shouted back making their way over. 

 

“Hey dudes. How are you.” Felix said.

 

“Good.” Mark said.

 

“Hungry.” Jack said, “I’m gonna go make a waffle.” 

  
“Cereal.” is all Mark said.

 

They all made their ways around the cafe and got their food and went back to the table and started eating their food. 

 

“The summit doesn’t start till tomorrow. Dya wanna go sightseeing?” Mark asked Jack.

  
“Sure.” Jack said, putting waffle in his mouth. 

 

“I’m gonna go around and meet people.” Felix said, “You two have fun. Don’t hold hands in public. We all know you’re dating anyway though.”   
  


Jack sighed. “We’re not dating Felix.”

 

Felix wiggle his eyebrows, laughed, and walked away.

 

“Hurry up Jaaaack. I wanna goooooo.” Mark said drinking the milk from his bowl.

 

“In a minute.” Jack said, eating one of the pieces of waffle he had left. 

 

“Jaaaaaack. Jaaaack. Jaaaaaack.” Mark whined, his voice changing every time.

 

“Come on ya big doof. I’m done.” Jack said, putting plate in a bin.

 

“YAY.” Mark said, running out.

 

They walked out of the hotel and caught a cab to the center of New York City. 

 

“Were to first?” Mark asked.

 

Jack looked around at all the buildings and flashing signs. “Ummm…. How about over there?” he said pointing to a large games store.

 

“Looks good to me.” Mark said, grabbing Jack’s arm and dragging him to the store. 

 

They spent almost two hours in the game store because Jack kept finding things that he liked or intrigued him. In the end they bought some new games and (in Mark’s case) replacing broken controllers and remotes. After paying for the things that they wanted they walked out of the store and into the busy street. 

 

Jack winced as the loud noises hit his ears. It was relatively quiet in the store. The change from quiet to really loud was bad. Resisting the urge to cover his ears he followed Mark to a nearby Starbucks for some coffee. 

 

“You want some coffee?” Mark asked, turning around. 

 

Jack wasn’t paying attention, trying to block out the loud car horns and people. 

 

“Jack.” Mark said, putting a hand on his green-haired friend’s shoulder. 

 

Jack jumped and looked up at Mark. “What?” 

 

“I asked if you wanted some coffee.” Mark said, “You alright there?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. And coffees sounds great.”

  
“You sure?” Mark asked to be sure.

 

“Yup just fine.” Jack said smiling. 

 

Mark nodded and ordered two coffees for them and they went and sat at the bar, watching the coffee be made. Jack was always entranced by the method they used to make the coffee. He loved watching them. A few minutes later their orders were called and they grabbed their coffee and sat at a table. 

 

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Jack asked, sipping his coffee.

 

Mark pulled out his phone and went to google. “Lets see what fun things there are around here to do. OH! We could always go to central park. Or take a tour to see the Statue of Liberty.”

 

“Central Park!” Jack said.

  
Mark laughed and agreed. They finished their coffee and made their way outside to catch a cab. Going to the edge of the street, Jack put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, very loudly. A cab pulled over.

 

“Nice job.” Mark said, getting in the cab.

 

They spent the rest of the day walking around and going to different stores, sometimes buying things and sometimes just looking at stuff. 

 

Around 6 Mark suggested that they go watch a movie.

 

“Which one?” Jack asked as they walked to the theater. 

 

“How abooouutt…. Wonder Woman.” Mark said.

 

“Let's go!” Jack said.

 

They made their way through the street and into the theater.

 

“Two tickets for Wonder Woman please.” Jack told the ticket seller, handing the person twenty five dollars. 

 

“Here ya go.” They said handing Jack the tickets. 

 

“Thank you.” Jack said, taking the tickets and handing one to Mark.

 

They went to the concession stand and bought candy, popcorn and pop and made their way to the room where their movie was playing. 

 

Two hours later they walked out of the theater, fanboying about the movie.

 

“That was so good!” Jack exclaimed, jumping up and down a few times. 

 

“It was.” Mark agreed, grinning. 

 

They walked out onto the street to find it dark outside. 

 

“Wow. It got dark.” Jack said. “It was light when we went in.” 

 

“Well yeah, that’s what happens when it’s nine at night.”  Mark laughed.

 

“Yup.” Jack said.

 

They started walking down the street and into the center of the city. It was getting louder, and more lights started showing up and flashing, there was people everywhere and the streets were even more packed somehow. Jack was getting more jumpy and twitchy.

 

“You okay?” Mark asked after he glanced at Jack.

 

The green-haired man looked nervous and anxious. His hands were tapping at his legs and he had started standing and walking on his tiptoes. 

 

“Yeah fine.” Jack said quieter than normal.

 

Mark looked at him not believing it and moved back so he was walking next to his friend. 

 

Over the next few minutes Jack got more anxious and all he wanted to do was cover his ears and close his eyes. It was too loud. The flashing lights were aggravating his eyes. Finally he gave in and closed his eyes tight and made a whining noise in the back of his throat that caught Mark’s attention. He didn’t notice that he had started digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands until Mark took his hands. 

 

“Come on.” Mark said, leading Jack into a nearby store by the hand.

 

Jack shakily followed him, eyes still closed, full trust in his friend. The store was quiet and Jack was grateful for that. He heard Mark on the phone with someone but he didn’t care. His hand was shaking at his side from nerves. 

 

“Thanks Felix.” Mark said, hanging up. He turned to Jack.

 

“Sensory overload?” he asked.

 

Jack nodded, still twitchy and shaky.

 

“Let me see your hands.” Mark said.

 

Jack stopped flapping his hand and held them out and opened his eyes. Now noticing the crescent shaped marks in his palms. “Oh.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Mark asked.

 

“No.”

 

Mark nodded. “Do you have your headphones with you?”

 

Jack shook his head sadly. “I forgot them in the hotel room.”

 

Mark pulled out his phone that had earbuds connected to it, and pulled out the earbuds. “Would it be better to listen to music and only have one thing to listen to?”

 

Jack nodded. 

 

“Okay.” Mark handed him the buds and Jack put them in his phone and started playing some music. It was loud enough that he couldn’t hear anything else around him. A few minutes later Mark tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for Jack to follow him outside, where he saw Felix standing next to a cab. The two got in and Jack closed his eyes so he didn’t see the flashing lights go by the window. About fifteen minutes later they were at the hotel and Mark was tapping Jack again to let him know that they were there. Getting out of the cab, Mark payed the driver and they made their way inside. They quickly made their way to the elevator and down the hall to their room. Mark opened to door and Jack practically ran inside. He pulled out the earbuds and switched them for his noise canceling headphones. He sat down in the corner of the room where the light of the lamps didn’t reach him and closed his eyes, happy in the silence and dark. 

 

Mark stared at his friend, upset that he didn’t notice sooner that the lights and noise were bothering him so much. Hopefully the overload would calm down soon and Jack would be all right. He sat on the bed going through his phone, making sure the brightness was down not wanting to risk any other unwanted stimulation.

 

Jack sat in the corner for about half an hour relishing in the dark and quiet. Happy that it wasn’t loud and bright. After the half hour mark had passed he felt calmed down enough to get up from the corner. When he moved Mark looked up from his phone and stood up.

 

“You good?” Mark asked quietly as Jack took the headphones off.

 

Jack just nodded and motioned to the bathroom. Mark nodded getting the idea that Jack wanted to shower. He grabbed the green haired man’s bag and pulled out some sweats and a shirt and boxers. He handed them to the other who smiled and went into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Jack came out clean and sleepy from the warm shower. 

 

“Night Mark.” he whispered, barely audible.

 

“G’night.”  Mark said, turning off the light so they could sleep.


	6. What do you guys want?

Does anyone have any request for who they want next?  
Or do ya'll not care really?  
Requests open for this so request away (hopefully It's someone I know XD)  
so yeah ^-^


End file.
